


[Fanart] Orange Head

by JLTS23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, During the lockdown period, Established Relationship, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Social Media post, excuse my humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLTS23/pseuds/JLTS23
Summary: A series of sketches featuring a whipped Atsumu and his tangerine in the middle of lock down/ quarantine period doing one stupid thing.#RIPMiyaAtsumu2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	[Fanart] Orange Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neptuneleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/gifts).



> Hello! I would like to apologize in advance for my drawings hahaha. When I thought of doing this, I didn't expect that I will have a busy school term wherein I need to submit an assessment every week T T. Because of this, my sketches are as rough and inconsistent as it can get haha T T. I slapped some social media mock-up for a bit more context (apologies for my humor also, I was already half asleep at 3 am). For the love of AtsuHina, I soldiered on hahah. Despite this, if you can still enjoy it a bit, I would be very grateful T T 
> 
> For my recipient neptuneleo, I am sorry for these haha. I can't draw digitally yet, but when I don't take two months just doing line art, one day, I will get back to these and even attempt to color them, and of you don't mind, tag you as well! I still hope you can enjoy them in a way! I enjoyed doing them too! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving it a chance T T! I hope it wasn't too painful ahhah.Thank you AtsuHina Exchange for giving me a good opportunity to do this otherwise, I would probably never get around into doing any work for this lovely ship because I'm lazy and shy T T. If you ever organize another AtsuHina event, please count me in! Thank you again!


End file.
